


How to Spend a Day Off

by OverlovingPen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson Smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Butt Slapping, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Horny Alexander, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton, Top Thomas Jefferson, Trans Alexander Hamilton, needy alexander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlovingPen/pseuds/OverlovingPen
Summary: Thomas and Alexander scheduled a day off to have time to themselves and hopefully end up catching up on their spring cleaning.Except Alex has a specific way he wants to spend it after waking up and being horny as hell.





	How to Spend a Day Off

~~~~ It can always come to a shock if you wake up to find your lover on top of you, early in the morning, trying to get themselves off on your thigh. That's what Thomas Jefferson, the boyfriend of Alexander Hamilton for a while now, woke up to one morning. It was a shock but certainly not unwelcome, nor was it the first time it had happened. But it wasn't as if he minded at all. Considering it was their day off — they had arranged it a few days beforehand — it seemed to be a pretty nice way to wake up.

“Alexander?” Thomas grumbled tiredly. His hands moved from where they'd been lying beside him to slide up the other man's legs and onto his hips. “What're you doing?” His voice was gravelly from where he'd just woken up, and it wasn't helping any of his boyfriend's problem.

The shorter man, let out a whine. He always had been rather needy in bed, even if his pride sometimes forced it down. But it was a different situation because, and he couldn't exactly think of why, he'd woken up with his boxers practically soaked and he didn't feel like trying to get himself off. So he'd simply squeezed his legs together in attempts to forget about it and go along with his morning whenever he felt the need to get up. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and the thought of his boyfriend willing to help only amplified the blood flow to his crotch. Already, he had one leg on either side of Thomas' left thigh, grinding his hips down against the fabric of his own boxers and the sweats the other wore. Seeing that his lover had woken up, the Caribbean man's hands reached forward so they could slide up the darker man's bare torso.

He gave a needy whine before he actually answered, the gyrating movement of his hips not stopping. “I woke up with a problem, sir...,” he answered, noticing how Thomas shivered a little at the use of ‘sir’. It gave him a sense of power, even if it was clear who the power actually belonged to. It was something they had discussed before when they first decided that it would be best to be sexually open with each other, and part of that had become the power each held. They'd discussed it carefully and eventually decided that keeping the dominant/submissive aspects rather light, or at least until each decided they would be okay with heavier applications of it.

The light was shining in through the window to the left of them just enough for Thomas to see it catching on Alex's hair. And enough for him to see the damp spot that had formed on the front of his boyfriend's boxers. “Jesus, Lex,” he commented, one of his hands moving to glide lightly over where the damp spot was. “You're soaking…”

There was a teasing tone to his voice, one that Alexander knew far too well. More often than not, it meant he would get only half of what he wanted and, with the way he'd woken up, that was definitely not what they wanted. However, it had been established that Thomas was the dominant of the two and held most of the power. If he wanted something, the smaller man went along with it. But there were the code words they used — a traffic light system since it was something both of them knew and could easily use — that either of them could use if there was something that they didn't want. Since the start of them really getting intimate, though, there were only a few times that either of them had had to call out. Each time it had been when they were experimenting something and either had to slow down for a little bit, yellow, or stop (either completely, or just long enough to let the other take a small breather), red.

Needy and hot and bothered, the Caribbean man's problem wasn't solved by the hungry way Thomas' dark eyes seemed to wander over him. He let out desperate little pleas and short begs. It was a side that nobody ever really saw unless they managed to bed him. Typically, he was feisty and hot-tempered and most of the time it remained that way, bedded or not, but there were his exceptions. Some people just knew how to press every right button and could get him begging easily. Unfortunately, except it was fortunate for both of them, the taller Virginian knew Alex like the back of his own hand. 

Seeing that he only ever slept in a pair of boxers and sweats, occasionally just his boxers, the tent was quite noticeable in Thomas' pants, the sight of which just made Alex squirm against his thigh again. His chocolate brown eyes, need and lust brewing there, met his boyfriend's dark eyes and he let out another long whine.

“Fu-Fuck. I know I'm soaking, sir, please! I want your cock! Fill me up,” he begged, starting to rub himself against his thigh again. “Sir, I'll suck you nice and good, I—”

He was cut off when Thomas pulled him down into a heated kiss, their lips clashing together. At first, he was surprised since he hadn’t even expected any kiss but Alexander quickly gave in. His eyes, which had widened in shock, slowly fluttered closed and he all but melted into it. In no time his fingers were tangled into the dark, curly locks that adorned his lover’s head and, partly out of his need and partly out of habit, he gave a sharp tug. It resulted in a grunt that was a mix of slight pain and pleasure, though both of them knew that Jefferson always loved a little pain. To the tall man, it just accented everything that was going on.

“Watch your mouth,” the man warned with fake heat after pulling away from the kiss far too soon for Alex’s liking. “Now get on your back, legs open. Get those boxers off too.”

The short male’s eyes widened but a shiver ran down his spine. He was quick to strip himself of the fabric covering his lower half, leaving him in the baggy shirt that may or may not have been stolen from Thomas. With his back pressed against the sheets, his legs spread and propped up in an ‘M’ shape, he whimpered from the cold air hitting him and it was only made worse by his shirt being rucked up to his chest. As Thomas’ hand slid over his lower stomach, threatening to dip between his legs, he just whimpered again. He knew it made his taller lover amused to see him so whiny and desperate, and he didn’t want to give in so easily, but he couldn’t help it. Perhaps it was the fact that he’d had a dream about his boyfriend absolutely pounding into him or some other factor, but all he knew was that he desperately wanted him.

“God, so handsome for me,” Thomas cooed as he shifted on the bed so that his shoulders were under Alexander’s bent knees and his mouth was dangerously close to his clit. “Don’t you want this, baby?”

Just the words were enough to make the Caribbean man roll his hips upward for some need for friction only, as expected, to get nothing. His lips parted and he was about to finally put his words to use before he cut himself off with a gasp as he felt his lover’s tongue against his clit. In almost an instant his fingers were back in Thomas’ hair, trying to roll his hips down again to get something else. It only resulted in a small slap to his thigh, which caused his hips to arch up into the air again. Almost as soon as they had gotten there, they were pressed back to the sheets by the two strong hands of his lover.

Pulled back just enough for his breath to ghost over Alex’s wetness, Thomas’ dark eyes turned upward to look at his expression. “Be patient, Alexander,” he ordered quietly. His full name sent a shiver down the man’s spine but he nodded anyway. “Remember, good boys get what they want.”

“I… I know, sir, but I…” 

He trailed off as Thomas didn’t say a word, his dark eyes still focussed on his expression. At first, it confused him until he felt two fingers gently gliding into him. Moaning out a small “Yes!” Alex let his eyes close again as his boyfriend seemed to work his magic. After a short while of his fingers slowly pumping into him, occasionally curling to brush past areas that he’d found to be particularly sensitive, his mouth was back on his clit. His tongue swirled around the area, gently sucking there to bring his boyfriend closer and closer to the edge. All the while Alexander was being quite vocal with it all. Granted he was usually loud but his being so needy definitely got him to be louder. 

Alex’s back arched again when Thomas added a third finger into him and picked up the pace. He was getting embarrassingly close for it to be so soon but he blamed it on his need. Strings of swears and his lover’s name repeatedly fell from his lips as his hips jerked to meet the friction from the other. Eventually, without warning, his orgasm washed over him in quick waves. His hips jumped with each pump the other gave as he cried out, eyes squeezing closed. Once his high had died down, the fingers that had been buried into his partner’s hair were removed to try and push his fingers out of him.

“T-Tommy, please,” he breathed. “You know how easily I get overstimulated.” 

That seemed to finally dawn on the tall Virginian and he slowly pulled his hand away from the other. After a quick glance at his slicked fingers to his lover’s flushed, dazed expression, an idea came to mind. With his fingers that weren’t covered in cum, he ran his fingers along Alex’s stomach and sides, whispering soft praises to him. But his coated fingers moved up to the other’s lips to give a silent command. Even in his hazy state, Alexander caught on and quickly took the three fingers into his mouth, instantly sucking them clean. The taste of himself was strange on his tongue, though he knew that it always drove Thomas crazy to see him actually go through with it when he was told to do so.

Smiling, Jefferson chuckled and sat back on his side of the bed, his back against the headboard and his eyes shifting over to see Alex. The man was still recovering, but all-in-all he seemed to be okay. With the hand that had been cleaned, his reached over and brushed some of the raven hair from his boyfriend’s sweat-dotted brow and placed it behind his ear. Alexander smiled lazily and propped himself up on one elbow to gaze at the other. His eyes scanned over him quietly before they landed on the tent that was quite visible due to the baggy sweatpants that he had on, causing him to pout.

“You’re still hard, sir,” he purred, his fingers running over the fabric. “Let me help.” There was a touch of innocence to his voice but both knew just how well it was faked.

Thomas shook his head and insisted, “No, Lex. It’s okay. You just rest up.”

But Alex seemed rather contented with the idea and before Thomas could object — though he truly didn’t want to — he was already slotted between the man’s legs. Just as his lover had been, though reversed this time, he was face to face with his clothed crotched. Alexander had always seemed to have an oral fixation. That’s what he called it, anyway. In truth, he just enjoyed giving oral and chewing on the back of pens and the like. Even with his past girlfriends, they commonly got the same treatment as his past boyfriends: oral before almost every time they fucked, or if they just wanted it.

“No, I want to, sir,” he breathed out, inching forward to mouth at his lover’s hard cock through the fabric. 

Thomas’ breath hitched from the feeling but his eyes remained on his partner. To him, Alex’s mouth was absolutely sinful in all the right ways. More often than not, he never asked for it, but the short man would slide between his legs and just look up to his expression with that same silent question. If it was a no, then Alexander went on his way and if it was a yes then he set himself to work. The Virginian suspected it was due to him having the ability to have  _ some _ power and not all, though he knew that Alexander could really take control if he wanted it. He almost had when they were both drunk and he happened to be particularly feisty, but Thomas wasn’t having any of it that night. He’d simply helped Alex get cleaned up and gotten him to bed as quick as he could before some drunken fight broke out. Thankfully it had all ended up well enough and all that happened the next morning was him suffering from a hangover.

Swearing under his breath, Thomas found himself to be quite needy as well. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the other had been but he definitely wanted to get off. Whether it was actually from Alex sucking him off or from him just going ahead and jerking himself off in the shower later, he didn’t care at that point. There was a low heat starting to fester up in his lower stomach and his fingers slid down his own body to run through Alexander’s hair. 

“Such a pretty little mouth,” he whispered, smirking at how that Alex to start pulling his sweatpants down. “So good for me too. My perfect boy…” 

At the praises, Alex’s actions did, in fact, speed up. Sweet words and the like had always been his weakness. Had his legs not still been shaky from his last orgasm, he’d probably be wet again but he didn’t think he could handle another orgasm. Not right then, anyway. He did plan to get what he really wanted, Thomas, at some point throughout the day. Of course, that was if they both were up to it and if they weren’t then they could just cuddle. That’s how it usually went with them. It was either cuddles, work, some argument that was probably caused by work, or sex. Frankly, even if it did seem a little exhausting for the two of them at times, they loved it. Not to mention that after most arguments they had a quick make-up-fuck then let it be.

It didn’t take long for his pants and boxers to be pulled down just far enough for his cock to spring from its place. He gasped as the cold air hit him, his teeth clenching for a short moment. The cold was replaced by Alex’s tongue licking a thick stripe along the underside before pausing for him to go over one of the veins. “Shit, baby,” he grunted, watching as Alexander actually took his cock into his mouth. “There you go… Use that mouth of yours…”

His words trailed off as he let his head drop back against the headboard, eyes closing as he groaned out. The man did his best to keep his hips from jerking up since he knew that Alexander enjoyed being in the lead when it came to blowjobs unless they’d decided beforehand that he was going to get face-fucked. With his dark eyes cracking open the tiniest bit to see his actions, only giving a low moan when he saw his cock disappearing behind his lips. It drove him crazy to see that, and Alex had to splay his hand out across Thomas’ stomach to keep his hips from bucking up again. 

Eventually, Alex took more of his lover’s cock until the tip brushed the back of his throat. He was careful with it and the bobbing of his head slowed so that he didn’t gag, but he used his hands to reach whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth. The pleasured noises of his boyfriend just egged him on and his cheeks hollowed out as his sucking increased. His soft brown eyes trailed up to meet Thomas’ and they didn’t leave while his lips slid along the length of his lover. Thomas had a darker complexion so him being flushed wasn’t visible, but Alex could see the thin sheen of sweat that had covered his brow and the rest of his body too. It was an intoxicating sight to the smaller man and his actions sped up.

Alexander moved so that his lips were only around the tip. His hands stroked the rest of him while his tongue swirled around the tip and brushing over the slit. His boyfriend’s fingers were buried deep into his dark hair and after he was given a sharp tug like he had done himself a short while ago, his lips quickly slid back down to fit as much as he could. The man’s head began to bob along his length again, cheeks flushed and his eyes not leaving Thomas for even an instant.

His lips were swollen and his own saliva dripped down his chin. On top of all of that, he only had on a loose shirt that hung to his upper thigh at most and his hair was a mess. But, fuck, they loved it so much. So far that morning they got to see either of them as a complete and utter mess and it was unbelievably amazing. That little bit of power was really all they needed to keep each other happy. Well, that little bit of power and being able to wake up and see each other’s face each morning in the sun’s glow.

“Lex, baby, I’m close,” Thomas warned, his pupils blown wide from the lust and his voice low. “C’mon. Keep it up.”

Alex’s eyes finally left him as they closed, just focussing on the cock in his mouth. In what seemed like only a couple of seconds, he could feel his lover’s cum spurting into his mouth. He moaned at the taste, causing Thomas’ hips to jerk from the extra stimulation. Once he was sure that Thomas had finished, he slowly pulled off and swallowed the load, sticking his tongue out afterward to show that he had done so. Thomas chuckled at that, cupping Alex’s cheek and watching as his soft brown eyes opened again.

“You were so fuckin’ good,” he praised, giving him a quick peck to the lips.

“Sir, can I—”

Thomas didn’t have to wait and listen to know that Alexander was either going to ask to ride him or blow him again. It seemed that once he was started, he wasn’t satisfied until his lover had cum twice. That wasn’t always a bad thing but at times it could be a little overwhelming when he just kept going without a break in between — especially when he was blowing him.

“Not right now. Later, okay? Keep in mind the house needs to be cleaned,” he said and fought back a laugh at how Alex pouted. 

“Fine, sir,” Alex pouted, sticking his tongue out childishly. Both of them ended up laughing at that before the smaller man pulled himself off the bed. He didn’t even bother to pull his boxers as he walked out of the room with nothing but Thomas’ shirt on, his naked lower half there for Thomas to see.

The Virginian knew it was to help him try and get what he wanted, but he was determined to go through with his words and hold out for the time being. Usually, he wouldn’t care but he felt like being a tease that day and he wanted to follow through.

“I’m making breakfast! Get your sweet ass back in here!” Thomas eventually called, smiling when he heard Alex’s sweet little laugh from the next room. Sure, they fought but anyone who said they couldn’t see a spark between them had to have lied.

 


End file.
